wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Promising Star
The Promising Star is the Hundred Twenty-Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 11, 2017. Synopsis Kingdom Stone's power was supposedly fading. Prompting to a seeming energy crisis, Mayor Zao of Shang Mu hired the Red Scarves to assist his soldiers to steal it from its monastery under Shang Tu's protection in order to preserve his city's power and his chance for reelection. Prince Dail Anthony Zao has to find someone that could help in Rock Ōtsutsuki's distant past. Plot The Episode begins with Asura Gekko crying for Shulk. Rock Ōtsutsuki comforts him for saving Dyanis and tells him the story before the Galactic Eggman Empire. four thousand years ago, Rock, Asura and Indra read about ninshū, Indra effortlessly covering volumes of Hagoromo's writings while Asura struggles. The next day, the two fish together, Indra catching a big fish, and Asura only getting a piece of driftwood. Indra transforms the driftwood into a fish. Indra showcases his talent at manipulating chakra to his father, brother, and other ninshū followers, calling the hand formations used to shape the chakra "seals" and the effects "jutsu". Indra's innovations change ninshū, giving it practical, everyday uses. From the shadows, Dail introduces himself to Rock who is concern about the potential applications of jutsu with Hagoromo, who argues that if Indra had not had such a breakthrough, someone else would have. Indra and Asura spar. Futami mentions to Hagoromo he believes the future of ninshū would be safe under Indra's leadership. Asura goes to play with his friends, who decide to go hunt a wild boar that has been damaging the fields, confident Asura's ninshū will save them if necessary. Having previously only detected its presence, the wild boar with eight heads approaches Rock which he mistaken it for a dragon. The wild boar let's out the majestic roar summoning and bestowing the power of the force to Rock making him powerful to save others. The wild boar reveal itself to speak and tells him of the Eight Headed Serpent thus the boar's intention to battle Rock. As Rock and the boar battle viciously like the Susanoo vs Orochi pattern, which kills their dog Shiro. Asura struggles to perform ninshū to save Rock but Indra arrives in time to save him. Asura notices a change in Indra's eyes, which have awakened the Sharingan impressing Rock. Dail calls them to go somewhere else, but before going, Rock mysteriously awakened the Rinne Sharingan making Indra notices a change in his eyes. Dail points them toward the mountains around the lake. Rock identify it as Avalice Lake, and that his father hasn't seen the lake yet. Dail reveals that the Super Star Destroyer crash landed and instructs him to participate in the new event of Ninshu. Upon returning, Asura worries for Rock. Taizō asks him to clear a few trees to make a path between fields, making a shortcut for his mother, however, it was a lie. Later, Taizō is restrained: Indra finding him guilty of having the trees cleared without others' consent, and Asura gullible for having believed him. Taizō confesses he wanted a path to get medicine for his mother. Asura asks why he didn't tell the truth, as he would have used Ninshū to heal her, but Taizō reveals his mother hates it. As Asura and Rock were deceived into clearing the path, Indra asks why Rock awakened the Rinne Sharingan. Hagoromo intervenes, suggesting Indra is being too strict, and that everyone makes mistakes. Indra is adamant that crimes should be punished to deter future crimes. At night, Asura breaks Taizō out, but they're discovered by Indra, who chastises Asura and defeats him. From afar, Hagoromo watches the two. At the anniversary of Shiro's death, Asura and Hagoromo discuss Rock's aging and development. The day comes when Hagoromo is to decide his successor as the leader of Ninshū. Hagoromo hands them scrolls, each one with a location that was damaged by the fight against the Ten-Tails. Hagoromo wants each to go to a location, and solve whatever problem remains. He will pick his successor based on the results. Asura is baffled by Hagoromo's decision, having neither the skill nor the desire to take over Ninshū, willing to simply aid Indra. Hagoromo discusses the two with Gamamaru as the two depart. Asura notices Taizō following him. Taizō explains that after telling his mother of what Asura did for him, she told him to go aid him in his journey. The two journey to where the God Tree used to be, finding a village there. The two are attacked by the villagers, fearful they're more robbers. While avoiding one of their attacks, one of the attackers hurts another. Asura heals her injury. Asura and Taizō are welcomed into the village. The next day, the two grow suspicious when they're not allowed to go where Asura senses the God Tree. The woman who Asura healed, Kanna, wishes him to heal her mother. Asura notices something with strong chakra connected to her, but can't heal her. Taizō finds graves of several others who perished to the same illness. Asura decides to go to the God Tree, and is aided by Taizō and Kanna. The three venture down a cave among the God Tree's roots. Asura feels his chakra reacting to the location. He comes to the conclusion that the sap of the God Tree is what is making people sick. It acts as a fertiliser to the land, and when people eat food grown in that land, the sap builds up on them. Asura and Taizō suspect that because the village elder had the place under guard, he is aware of this. Asura, Taizō, and Kanna talk the village elder about the God Tree, Asura explaining he was sent to do something about it. The elders explain how dire their situation was before the God Tree started nourishing the land, with yearly droughts, and countless deaths due to starvation. Kanna is resigned to continue living there and endure what comes. Asura tells the villagers about the dangers of the God Tree, but the villagers turn against him when they learn he's from the village of Ninshū. Hagoromo and Gamamaru discuss TRock, Indra and Asura's missions, both having been sent to villages with the same problem. In the village he was sent to, Indra is certain all the villagers together won't be able to reach a decision. Thinking back to Hagoromo's words, Asura decides to help the village without destroying the God Tree, even if it takes him years. Indra returns from his journey. Kanna finds Asura and Taizō digging a well. Hagoromo wants to wait for Asura's return before making his decision. Indra meets with Black Zetsu, who continues to influence him. After a year has passed, Asura and Rock returns to the Land of Ancestors with some of the villagers. Gamamaru informs Hagoromo what he learned watching the two from afar. In the village Asura visited, after learning his plan to dig a well, the villagers helped him, and Asura taught them Ninshū. Working together, they managed to find water, allowing them to safely destroy the God Tree. Hagoromo reaches a decision. When their father chose Rock to carry on his dream of establishing peace throughout the world, Indra was enraged that his older brother was chosen over him and more so that his father noted Indra's inability to acknowledge others while focusing on power as a factor in his decision. The following night, Hagoromo passed on his power to Asura and Rock. As everyone began to celebrate Asura's success. Indra, jealous of his brother and further manipulated by Black Zetsu, attacked the village chose to fight Rock and Asura or the title and revenge on his father and brother for denying him his birthright. Asura pleaded for Indra to reconsider but as his words fell in deaf ears, who sternly believed power and force was the true means to obtain peace and order. As Indra began attacking the citizens, luckily, with the help of Yuki, Asura awoken his Six Paths Chakra and was able to fend off Indra's attack. Realizing the fight was inevitable. Using his new power, Rock was able to defeat Indra, who fled in anger, vowing to destroy Ninshū and his brothers. Before Rock's father, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's death, disguised as an elderly beggar woman, the Enchantress went to the Land of Ancestor's palace on a cold winter's night (and possibly stormy, due to the presence of lightning and elements of rain on the stained glass windows depicting the event), and she asked if she could stay overnight to be protected from the cold in exchange for a beautiful rose she was carrying. Inspired by the beautiful gift and her appearance, Rock let's her in in secret only to see the loss of Rock's father. Determined to stop his brothers from fighting, Rock approached his estranged father, boldly telling him that his approach to peace would only lead to the birth of nations and the return of his aunt, Raimei Ōtsutsuki. vowing to do so in as many his friends as necessary. After Asura and Indra died, Rock mourns for his brothers and was comforted by the group of pokemon. As Rock cries and mourns to his father and his brothers when he see his brothers killed by each other, she revealed her true form to him. Rock sees the loss of the elderly beggar woman she loved, but the Enchantress forgives Rock by letting him see the future and the stone tablet was placed in the Mushroom Kingdom before the fourth pescan war, certain details on the tablet were forged by Enchantress. In addition, she also gave him a time limit that would enact upon his twenty-first year: After that period, the enchanted rose, which will have fully bloomed by then, will start losing petals, and if the last petal fall after the Enchantress comforted Rock's loss of his brothers. Rock Ōtsutsuki mentions the Fourth Pescan War, the Grand Civil War and the birth of the Galactic Eggman Empire in passing. Rock confronts Darth Baron in Shuigang Canyon and after a heated exchange of words, the two lock their lightsabers in combat while Indra and Asura squares off with Darth Shuigang in the Senate Building. Indra and Asura apparently sealed Darth Shuigang in the new planet in front of Eggman's eyes while a force push gone awry sends Anakin falling into the water. Anakin fully embraces the dark side of the Force while his children are born from the dying Padme. As he finishes his story, Dail has some disturbing news, The Kingdom Stone in the Mushroom Kingdom is stolen by Spade. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Momoshiki Palpatine *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Samantha Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *Dickson *Mumkhar *Dunban *Shulk *Reyn *Fiora *Gadolt *Sharla *Otharon *Juju *Lorithia *Alvis *Melia *King Sorean *Kallian *King Shiugang *Prince Shuigang *Spade Shuigang *Padmé Seika *King Shuigang I *Dail Anthony Zao Pesca Battles Rock Ōtsutsuki vs. Darth Baron Participants *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Anakin Ōtsutsuki Locations *Shuigang Canyon Winners *Rock Ōtsutsuki Indra Ōtsutsuki and Asura Ōtsutsuki vs. Darth Shuigang Participants *Momoshiki Palpatine *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki Locations *Konohatropolis **Konoha Canyon Winners *Indra Ōtsutsuki and Asura Ōtsutsuki Trivia *This Episode was based on the Revenge of the Sith. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon